


Surprise, My Hearts

by madamelibrarian, Mrs_SimonTam_PHD



Series: Loving Heart [14]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Multi, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-09
Updated: 2016-07-09
Packaged: 2018-07-22 13:36:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,381
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7441213
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/madamelibrarian/pseuds/madamelibrarian, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mrs_SimonTam_PHD/pseuds/Mrs_SimonTam_PHD
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam asked a very important question, but how will Lucifer and Gabriel respond?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Surprise, My Hearts

**Author's Note:**

> Here is a new timestamp for this series. Feedback is welcome and makes our day. Enjoy.

Lucifer snickered and kissed Sam. “Sorry. Possessive.”  
“And a touch jealous judging from what happened at the bar.” He snickered to himself. “Strange coincidence, she offered to tag team us. She thought you were cute.”  
“Really? ‘Hey, I really want to bang you, but bring your cute friend’?” Lucifer asked incredulously.  
“Well, yea.” Sam nodded.  
“Oh, hell no!” Gabriel said as he kicked the covers away that he’d just pulled over them and rolled out of the bed.. “I’m going to smite her, resurrect her and smite her again. No two bit trollop with a bad feminization of my name is going to come on to either of you and live to tell about it.”  
Lucifer laughed and lunged after Gabriel, grabbing him and bringing him back into the bed. “Now who’s the jealous one?” He teased, kissing Gabriel. “You know Sam and I will just tag team you later.”  
Gabriel huffed as he was pressed back into the mattress and kissed into submission. “You better or I’ll stamp property of Gabriel along with my full list of titles right across your foreheads. In neon lights.”  
Sam pressed a kiss to Gabriel’s cheek and smiled. “How about we just... get bonded and married instead?”

  
Lucifer stared at Sam, his jaw dropping. Did.... Did Sam just say that?  
Gabriel’s eyes went wide as he slowly sat up. “Excuse me, I may have left my vessel for a second. Did you just..?”  
“Propose?” Sam asked with a half smile. “That’s what it sounded like to me.”  
Lucifer stared at Gabriel. “Did you talk to him about it?” he asked him.  
Gabriel shook his head in denial. “Not a peep.”  
“You guys are kinda leaving me hanging. I mean, I know this is like the big question and I should have maybe done something a little more.. extravagant.” Sam took a deep breath as he looked at each of them. “I’d understand if you needed time to think.”  
“Sam, we’ve been trying to figure out how to approach this with you for weeks, and then you say it all casual like.” Lucifer explained, kissing his boyfriend sweetly. “It’s just... a little jarring to the senses.”  
“Jarring isn’t the word I’d use.” Gabriel snorted. “How do you even know about bonding? That isn’t exactly published information.”  
Sam looked down at the blanket covering his leg and picked at a loose thread. “I asked Cas if there was a traditional marriage ceremony for angels.”  
Lucifer nodded in understanding before looking at Gabriel. “Well, I know what my answer is.” he said. “Yours the same?”  
Gabriel had a hint of a smirk as he met his brother’s eyes. “I don’t know. Maybe he should ask properly.”  
Lucifer chuckled. “Perhaps he should, but we should also be careful for what we wish for with him.”  
“I can do proper.” Sam said as he stood from the bed and pulled on a pair of his discarded jeans.  
“Where are you going?” Gabriel asked as he watched the hunter dress.  
“You wanted proper. I’m going to do this right.” Sam explained as he picked up his duffel and rifled through it.  
Lucifer raised a brow. “And you have to go digging through your duffle for it... why?” he asked.  
“You’ll see.” Sam internally shouts for joy when his fingers brush over the velvet box. Opening it quickly and out of sight, he palms the rings before dropping the duffle back to the floor. Taking a deep breath, he knelt on one knee in the center of the room, his arms loose at this sides. “Lucifer, Gabriel. Would you do me the honor of marrying me and being my soul bonded husbands?” The hunter lifted his hand and uncurled his fingers to reveal two simple gold bands.  
Lucifer gasped and clapped his hand over his mouth in awe, his eyes wide in surprise. He looked at his brother to see if his expression matched his own.  
Gabriel blinked, unable to believe what was happening. “You were serious.” he said softly as he looked up from Sam’s hand..  
“Completely.” Sam pulled one of the rings out of his palm. “Please, guys? Let me know something.”  
Gabriel’s mouth twitched in barely contained joy. His heart was pounding with excitement as he looked between the ring and Sam’s eyes. “Yes.”  
Lucifer got out of the bed, slipping into a pair of his boxers before padding over to Sam and kneeling in front of him. He took Sam’s free hand and kissed the knuckles of it lightly, his eyes wide and expressive. “Yes, my King.” he whispered softly, pinking as his internal nickname for the human in front of him left his lips.  
Sam sucked his bottom lip between his teeth to keep from giggling at the name. He took Lucifer’s hand in his and slipped one ring on his finger. “Love you, Heylel.” He whispered with a kiss to his cheek.  
Gabriel didn’t bother dressing but strode over to them, bold as brass. “I’m not calling you king.”  
Lucifer blushed furiously and kissed Sam’s cheek softly in return before staring at the ring on his finger.  
Sam shook his head with a laugh. “Even if you act like a princess?”  
“Prince. And don’t you forget it.” Gabriel smirked as he held out his hand, watching intently as Sam placed the remaining ring on his finger.  
Sam kissed the back of Gabriel’s hand and smiled up at him. “Never.”  
Lucifer looked up at Gabriel. “Remember what we talked about?” he asked.  
“I remember.” Gabriel kneeled beside his brother and smiled at Sam. “Although, finger or somewhere else?”  
“No tattoo’s guys.” Sam warned, feeling a little unsure with the conversation the two of them were having.  
“No, no bond marks yet.” Lucifer chuckled. “That’ll come later, there’s a whole ritual for that.” He smiled reassuringly at Sam before taking his brother’s hand. “Want me to do the spell, or do you?” he asked.  
“You are oldest.” Gabriel said as he reached for Sam’s hand, which the hunter gave him with a minute amount of hesitation.  
“So what are you two plotting that isn’t a bonding mark?” Sam asked.  
“You’ll see.” Lucifer murmured before closing his eyes. Focusing his Grace and his brother’s, he spoke in quiet, reverent sounding Enochian.  
Sam squirmed when he felt a hot and cold tingle in his hand, surrounding his finger. He wanted to ask many questions but a little shake of Gabriel’s head stopped him.  
Lucifer kept speaking in Enochian, focusing in on the ring for their future mate, twisting Gabriel’s Grace in with his until he felt satisfied with it. He finished the spell and sighed softly before opening his eyes.  
Gabriel gave Sam’s hand a gentle squeeze. “Take a look, Samshine.”  
Sam pulled his hand from Gabriel’s, feeling an unfamiliar weight around his finger. When he looked down, he saw a shining gold band that seemed to shift color in the light like it had an opalescent sheen to it. “Wow, that’s... it’s beautiful.”  
“It should be. It’s a little piece of me and Luci’s grace.” Gabriel explained as he sat on the carpet.  
Lucifer nodded. “It’ll act like a bond mark until bonding takes place.” he further explained, smiling as he knelt behind his brother and placed a kiss to the top of his head.  
“That’s..” Sam looked up at them and swallowed thick around the lump forming in his throat. “This is too much. All I got you were 14 karats.”  
Lucifer shook his head. “It’s not too much, Sam.” he whispered. “It’s not what the materials used are, nor what they look like. What matters is the heart given into them.” He looked down at Gabriel. “Like this, for example, is more suited for him.” he said, pulling a ring pop out of thin air and sliding it onto Gabriel’s pinkie. “Your favorite flavor and it’s not going to run out until bonding takes place. So suck on it as much as you like, sweet tooth.”  
“I can think of better things to suck.” Gabriel said with a smirk before placing the tip of the ring pop in his mouth.  
Lucifer rolled his eyes and kissed his brother’s cheek.  
“You have to admit, he’s good at it, Luci.” Sam chuckled as he sat on the floor.  
Gabriel smiled as he reached for Lucifer’s hand that bore Sam’s ring. Bringing it to his mouth, he kissed the occupied space and with a touch of grace created a band that entwined snugly with Sam’s offering. The ring Gabriel left behind was a silver ring with a filigree setting and clutched in the prongs was a fire opal that shown in the oranges of the sunset to match Lucifer’s wings.  
Lucifer gasped softly and looked at the ring his brother left behind, turning his hand to look at it. “Gabe...” he whispered, stunned by the gift.  
Gabriel beamed at his brother, but his smile faltered when he saw Sam nibbling on his bottom lip in unease. “Sam?”  
The hunter shook his head in an effort to keep this a happy moment for them. “It’s beautiful, Gabe. Much more fitting.”  
Lucifer rolled his eyes and leaned in for a soft kiss with Sam. “You are an absolute dork sometimes, Sam.” he breathed against Sam’s lips. “What did I say earlier?”  
“It’s the thought that counts.” Sam whispered back as his eyes slipped shut and his hands sought both angels.  
Gabriel quickly took Sam’s hand and kissed his palm. “And if you look close, I incorporated yours into it.”  
Sam took hold of Lucifer’s hand and examined the ring, a faint smile playing at his lips. “Silver and Gold.”  
Lucifer smiled and took both of his lovers’ hands. “My King and my Trickster.” He said affectionately.  
Chuckling, Sam looked between them. “So if I’m a King does that mean you’re my Princes’?”  
Lucifer kissed Sam’s hand, right where the ring he had spelled to life was. “Yes. At least for me, anyways.” He beamed at them. “I love you.”  
“Technically we are Princes already. At least one of our older titles.” Gabriel said before smiling at his brother and Sam. “I love you goofs too.”  
“Well this dorky goof loves you both and I can’t imagine a life without you anymore.” Sam shyly admitted with a smile.  
“I don’t want to imagine life without you.” Lucifer confessed, leaning in and kissing Sam’s cheek and flicking Gabriel’s nose playfully.  
“You don’t have to.” Sam tried to wrap Lucifer up in a hug, but Gabriel had other ideas. The Trickster poked his brother in the side, right in the most ticklish spot the former prince of darkness had.  
Lucifer squawked and flailed, kicking his brother in the side. “Gabe!!”  
Gabriel was in such high spirits from their engagement and declarations he smiled wickedly before pouncing on Lucifer, digging his fingers into the soft, sensitive spots along his brother’s side.  
Lucifer squawked and giggled, squirming underneath of Gabriel as he tried to get his brother off of him.  
Sam backed away from them because he learned that when these two got started, elbows ended up getting thrown and he wasn’t sure his family jewels could handle another strike like that.  
Lucifer finally dove his fingers behind Gabriel’s knees and tickled fiercely.  
Gabriel squealed and tugged away from Lucifer, crawling backwards until his back hit the edge of the nest. Panting for breath, he grinned. “You remembered.”  
Lucifer grinned back. “Of course I remembered.” he said. “Why wouldn’t I have remembered?”  
“Because you’re getting old?” Gabriel teased.  
“Oh now that does it.” Lucifer laughed, jumping on Gabe and tickling his sides mercilessly.  
The younger angel yelped at the first contact but was soon reduced to frantic giggles and cries for help. His body twisting and turning under Lucifer as he tried to evade the offending digits in his sides.  
The older angel cackled and kept tickling his brother. “C’mon, gotta say the magic phrase to get me to stop!” he teased.  
“No!” Gabriel laughed between gasps for breath.  
“Then I’m not gonna stop!” Lucifer sang, chuckling at Gabriel and hitting all the really ticklish spots.  
Gabriel twisted around to crawl away, tears streaming down his cheeks from laughing so hard. He clawed at the carpet and bucked up against Lucifer. “Luc... can’t….” he gasped.  
“Can’t what, Gabe?” Lucifer chuckled, easing up on the tickling but not retreating.  
“Take it.” Gabriel squawked when Lucifer still managed to hit one of his more hidden ticklish spots.  
“Then what are the magic words, Gabby?” he teased.  
**“My love... for you is without end.”** Gabriel giggles. **“And my dying breath will be your name.”**  
Lucifer ceased his tickling and sat back on his haunches. “Very poetic, Gabriel.” he complimented.  
“What did he say?” Sam asked from his refuge in the middle of the nest.  
“My love for you is without end, and my dying breath will be your name.” Lucifer recited, leaning in to kiss his brother sweetly.  
“I like it. Nine out of ten for composition.” Sam smiled as he reclined on his side.  
Gabriel tangled his fingers in Lucifer’s hair as he tips his head to accept the kiss.  
Lucifer smiled into the kiss and slowly pulled away before flopping onto his back, giddy with happiness.  
“So are you two done acting like kittens hopped up on catnip?” Sam asked from above them.  
“Maybe.” Gabriel replied as he curled against Lucifer and pulled a loose blanket from the nest to cover them.  
Lucifer patted the spot beside him. “Come join us, Sam,” he coaxed.  
“The floor is freezing and you want to cuddle on it?” Sam asked incredulously but took one look at both of their pleading faces and worked his way out of the nest with a sigh. “If I get a sore back I expect massages.”  
“Of course, Sam.” Lucifer rumbled as he opened his arm up to receive Sam on his other side.  
“It’s like camping but without the bugs and fire and tents.” Gabriel offered happily.  
Sam groaned as he stretched out beside Lucifer and tucked the surrounding blankets. “I like camping.”  
“Camping is nice,” Lucifer hummed almost sleepily, wrapping himself around his future mates.  
“Nests are better.” Gabriel said as he took Sam’s hand and twined their fingers together on Lucifer’s chest.  


**Author's Note:**

> Find us on tumblr at lucibae-is-dancing-in-hell (Mrs_SimonTam_PHD) or mindyleeb (mindylee)


End file.
